The disclosed subject matter relates generally to vehicle seats. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle seats having features to facilitate removal of portions of the seats.
Some vehicles have storage compartments or equipment located under the seats. For example, tool kits, batteries, fuse boxes, fuel tanks and the like may be located under the seats. Accordingly, it may be desirable to remove the seat bottom to facilitate access to the storage compartment or equipment located under the seat. In other situations, it may be desirable to remove the seat bottom for cleaning purposes. Some seat bottoms are difficult to grasp, making removal of the seat bottom cumbersome.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a seating system with a seat bottom that can be easily removed to access areas beneath the seat. It would also be desirable to provide a seat bottom that is easy to grasp and manipulate.